Esperanza
by hadaLila1992
Summary: -...mientras Taisho puede sentarse junto a Higurashi- "lo que me faltaba" pensé. -¿Higurashi Kagome?- Pregunto Taisho mirándome con asombro. Creí ver algo de entusiasmo y felicidad pero así como apareció, se fue para ser sustituida por una completa frialdad y una sonrisa que daba miedo.


**Los personajes no me pertenesen, la historia es mia.  
**

**Perdoname por rechazarte, pero no conozco ese sentimiento que tu y todos llaman amor, más que hacia ese amor, el amor que mueve mi mundo y por el cual estoy luchando cada día por poder volver a ver, sin hacer nada. Tu no lo eres, no para mi, pero estoy segura que si lo seras para ella, esa persona especial que aun no ha llegado a tu vida o si, y aun no lo sabes, pero que pronto la veras... Mucha suerte**.

**Kagome **

Otra carta y otro corazón que rechazo... ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cartas había escrito. No me considero una mujer especial, mi piel es demasiado clara para mi gusto, he intentado broncearme algo, sin ningún existo... lo considero un mal defecto de nacimiento. Mis ojos son verdes, muy claros, de nariz respingada y labios suaves y algo finos. Mi cabello era de color azabache y con rulos, normalmente atado, sin embargo ese día suelto, ¿la razón?, me prometí a mi misma desde que El se había marchado, llevarlo atado y solo cuando volviera a verlo soltarlo, y sentía que ese día había llegado.

No lo había visto desde los siete años, aun recordaba el día en que se marcho, fue un lunes muy frió y cuando se despidieron comenzó a nevar, como si la naturaleza supiera lo que sentíamos ambos en ese momento y decidiese acompañarnos con una fría nevada, un acontecimiento que solo pasaba muy pocas veces en la ciudad en la que vivía. Ese mismo día fue cuando decidí llevar siempre el pelo atado hasta que el volviera a mi lado. Ese día nos habíamos prometido no tener novias ni amar a nadie más que no fuéramos nosotros, algo que siempre había cumplido a pesar de no tener la certeza de que El lo cumpliría.

Me encontraba muy feliz ese día, pero a la vez me sentía insegura ya que no sabía si ese presentimiento que tuve cuando desperté esta mañana podría ser verdad, sin embargo, al pensar que volvería a ver a la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo, esa inseguridad desaparecía para dar lugar a la mas hermosa y absoluta felicidad.

Estaba en clase de Ingles, una de mis materias mas odiadas, sin embargo y a pesar de no saber mucho Ingles, ese día había podido terminar con la tarea que me mando la profesora, y me había dado tiempo a responder a las dos cartas que me habían dejado en la taquilla. Apenas llevaba la primera clase y me pareció que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, al punto de que cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba tocando la campana para el cambio de clases. Ahora tocaba Matemáticas, mi materia favorita, estuvimos esperando por el profesor unos 10 minutos antes de que lo viéramos aparecer por la puerta junto con la subdirectora y dos jóvenes más, un chico y una chica.

La chica era realmente hermosa, de piel morena, con ojos castaños y cabellos largos hasta mitad de la espalda y enrulados, debía medir entre el metro setenta y el setenta y cinco y llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de tirantes, que llevaba escrito en negro, dentro de un corazón rosa, "Love Me", unos pantalones pitillo que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas y unas bailarinas blancas como calzado. Ademas tenia un colgante en forma de corazón y muchas pulseras y anillos en sus dedos y un par de pendientes a juego con el colgante. Mientras que el chico destacaba entre las chicas, principalmente en mi, que al verlo sentí como mi corazón se detenía, para luego latir de una forma desenfrenada, El era verdaderamente guapo, su cabello era rubio y largo, comparado con otros chicos, pero sin llegar a los hombros, su piel blanca resaltaba ante lo negro de su camisa, así como sus ojos verdes, que se veían apagados y tristes.

-Lamento la demora chicos- Comienza el profesor- pero como verán, hay dos alumnos nuevos, por favor, preséntense y tomen asiento, yo tengo que hablar una cosa con la subdirectora.

Mientras los profesores hablaban los compañeros nuevos se presentaron.

-¡Hola!- Empieza la chica muy alegre- Soy Rin y vengo de Estados Unidos junto con mi novio Sesshomaru- En el momento que dijo eso deje de pensar con claridad, lo único que tenia en la cabeza eran las palabras novio y Sesshomaru, no escucho ni lo que dijo El , solo hacia caso a lo que le pasaba a su corazón en ese momento, el cual parecía haberse hecho polvo y tan solo reacciono al escuchar al profesor nombrándola.

-...mientras Taisho puede sentarse junto a Higurashi- "lo que me faltaba" pensé.

-¿Higurashi Kagome?- Pregunto Taisho mirándome con asombro. Creí ver algo de entusiasmo y felicidad pero así como apareció, se fue para ser sustituida por una completa frialdad y una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-La misma- Le respondí con algo de miedo, aunque mas que miedo denotaba tristeza, desepcion y furia. Me limite a sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos, aunque doliera hacerlo.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- Comenta aun de pie. "El destino puede ser cruel cuando quiere" Pensé al instante.

-Ya ves- Respondí cortante, no quería seguir hablando, me dolía cada palabra que decía, como si me estuvieran clavando miles de espadas en el corazón. Sin embargo Sesshomaru lo noto, ese tono de voz mostraba tristeza y desepcion, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba triste y cuando no.

-¿No habrás cumplido con la promesa verdad?- Me pregunto de repente, mientras toda la clase escuchaba atentamente.

-No- Respondo inmediatamente, no le podía decir la verdad, es decir, ¿como le diría que fue tan tonta como para creer que un chico como el si la cumpliría?- Es decir, en un principio si, eramos niños y solo tenia 7 años, pero más tarde pensé que era una tontería, ya que lo más probable fuera que tu ya la hayas roto

Mentir era una cualidad que no se me daba nada bien, eso lo sabían todos, pero esta vez me salio muy realista, casi como si fuera verdad, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que no decía la verdad, ella no lo podía engañar.

-Ya veo- Dice como si no le importara.

Después de eso la clase transcurrió tranquilamente para casi todos. Pero para mi era un martirio, me encontraba muy mal y tenia miedo de que no pudiera aguantar las ganas de llorar delante de todos. Apenas sonó el timbre me levante y salí corriendo de la clase, dejando al profesor y los demás compañeros con la boca abierta, dado que todos sabían que ella jamas salia de clase en los recreos, y esta era la primera vez, sin embargo los nuevos compañeros no lo sabían. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida, abrí la gran puerta y me fui sin que nadie pudiera ver mis lagrimas que ya se asomaban en los ojos y amenazaban con salir Me dirigí al único lugar que recordaba me daba la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento, El Bosque. Un lugar muy pacifico, un bosque que demostraba tranquilidad y paz, pero a la vez respeto y temor. Conocía el bosque como a la palma de su mano, iba a ese lugar casi desde que tenia conciencia y nadie lo conocía mas que yo y Sesshomaru, pero dudaba mucho que el recordara ese lugar. Llegue a un claro lleno de flores donde en el centro había un gran árbol. Me senté en el pie del árbol y comencé a llorar hasta que mis lagrimas dejaron de salir, por lo que decidí descansar un poco y subiéndome al gran árbol, me puse cómoda en uno de sus brazos .

-...-

Lo ultimo que vio de Higurashi fue que salia corriendo del salón y luego todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas que el no comprendía.

Faltaban diez minutos para que terminara el receso, cuando un chico alto, atlético y que llevaba el uniforme del colegio del equipo de fútbol, de color verde y blanco con el numero 10 marcado, apareció por la puerta. Su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos verde, facciones parecidas a la de su amiga Kagome, haciendo darse cuenta de inmediato quien era el.

-Vaya, nunca creí que llegarías a capitán de un equipo- Dice Sesshomaru con tono burlón.

Por desgracia, el joven no parecía estar de humor, y no estaba solo, todo el equipo de fútbol se encontraba con el. La clase que hasta ahora tenia solo cinco alumnos, en unos segundos se lleno tanto por jugadores como por alumnos que querían enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?- Pregunto casi histérico y transmitiendo mucho odio tanto en las palabras como en sus ojos. Todos comenzaron a murmurar porque no sabían que tenia hermana, ni quien era.

-Yo no le hice nada, cuando terminamos las clases ella se fue corriendo, no se que le paso...-Dice tranquilamente mientras miraba a la ventana como algunos chicos jugaban con un balón. La gente del salón se dio cuenta de quien hablaban y eso hizo que el bullicio se hiciera mas fuerte, dado que nadie sabia que eran hermanos y aun así no tenían el mismo apellido.

-¡No me mientas!- Dice agarrándolo por la camisa del cuello para que lo viera- La vi salir corriendo del instituto, se que le hiciste algo.

-El tiene razón Miroku- Responde una voz femenina que ambos chicos conocían- No le hizo nada, ella se fue apenas toco el timbre.

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunta Miroku desconcertado, su hermana jamas haría algo así. Sintió como el agarre que tenia con Sesshomaru desaparecía y Sesshomaru pasaba por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?.

-Al claro, esta allí- Responde deteniéndose.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Porque la conozco, incluso después de nueve años sigue siendo la misma inmadura, y cuando ella esta triste se va al claro, sabiendo lo que le paso ahí siempre le dio esa tranquilidad que necesita. Luego de eso el chico se marco dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Pero ¿de que habla?- Pregunta el ojiverde.

-...-

Estaba una pequeña niña corriendo en el bosque, parecía tene años. Al parecer alguien la estaba persiguiendo y ella apenas podía correr con el vestido que llevaba. Llego a un pequeño acantilado que no le dejaba escapatoria, busco por donde salir pero no logro nada, hasta que sintió un ruido detrás de ella. Los hombres ya llegaron. La acorralaron en la punta del acantilado, listos para atraparla, pero la chica se agacho y se cubrió la cara.

Después de eso nada, todo blanco, sintió que despertaba y a medida que lo hacia pudo escuchar pisadas. Se asusto tanto que se sobresalto provocando su caída en el árbol, pero a diferencia de lo que creía, cayo en algo cómodo, fuerte y un poco blandito, se levanto aun con los ojos cerrados quedando a gatas con lo que cayo. Abrió los ojos de a poco y pudo distinguir al joven que provoco toda clase de emisiones y sentimientos en ella. La estaba mirando de una forma tan...tan..cariñosa y amorosa..."como si sintiera algo por mi" pensó la chica de forma sarcástica.

-Sesshomaru...-Susurra Kagome algo avergonzada, tanto por haberse caído encima de el como por la forma en la que se encontraban. Se levanto de inmediato y ayudo a Sesshomaru a levantarse- Lo...lo siento.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas caigan encima mio- Responde de forma burlona y muy sarcástica.

-Tonto- Se limita a decir- ¿Que haces aquí?.

-Vine a buscarte- Dice de forma sencilla y despreocupada- Tu hermanito me acaba de amenazar en clases y no quería que te perdieras, ya sabes, tienes mala orientación.

- Pues no necesito tu ayuda- Contesta muy enfadada- Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no quiero que te ensucies por una tonta como yo, ya sabes, tu novia podría enfadarse.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?- Pregunta Sesshomaru algo asombrado por todo lo que dijo y de forma cruel.- Ademas, parecías celosa.

-Supongo- Responde algo triste. El chico lo noto y se acerco a Kagome para alzarle la barbilla y que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Nada.

-Sabes que estas mintiendo

-Si, lo sé...

-¿No me lo vas a decir?.

-...

-¿Es porque volví?.

-...

-¿Por Rin?.

-...

-Por favor, hablame, sabes que odio cuando te quedas callada, es como hablar con la pared.

Eso le causo gracia, mucha gracia, sonrió apenas recordando todas las veces que había dicho eso, casi siempre en situaciones graciosas. El noto esa pequeña sonrisa que le había sacado con esas palabras, lo sabia bien, había recordado todas las veces que le había dicho esa frase.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?.

-Te mentí.

-Lo se- Contesta aun viéndola a los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron provocando una sensación mayor de amor y calidez en el hacia la chica, a la vez que aparecía una sonrisa tímida.

-Nunca voy a aprender a mentir.

-Con todas las clases que te di y mi valioso tiempo gastado solo para que aprendieras y tu desperdiciandolo- Responde muy divertido por recordar los viejos tiempos- Pero lo hiciste bien, los demás si lo creyeron, mientras lo hagas con gente desconocida todo ira bien.

-Supongo- Después de eso lo único que hubo fue silencio, un silencio abrumador y tedioso. Kagome a pesar de tener la cabeza levantada por los dedos de Sesshomaru no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba distraída con unas flores que jugaban con el viento, ¿o el viento jugaba con las flores?...quien sabe.

-Yo también mentí- Interrumpe por fin Sesshomaru haciendo que Kagome lo mirara fijamente.- Rin, es solo mi amiga, no mi novia.

Nuevamente ese silencio incomodo. Kagome solo intentaba hacer que entraran esas palabras en su cerebro. No lo entendía... ¿Por que?

-Yo...-No sabia que decir, tenia miedo de si decirle la verdad o perderla para siempre.

-¿Porque?.- Pregunta agachando la cabeza, sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

-Sabia que estabas aquí- Dice después de una silenciosa meditación- Me alegre mucho cuando lo supe, empece a pensar como acercarme a ti, no sabia si me recordabas y llegue a la tonta conclusión de que quizás tu ya tendrías novio. Por eso le pedí a Rin que se hiciese pasar por mi novia. No quería que te rieras si luego no te acordabas de mi.

Nuevamente silencio y un pequeño sollozo que salio de los labios de Kagome se oyeron en ese claro.

-¿Porque?- Volvió a preguntar, se iba a separar de el pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió y la abrazo, sin embargo Kagome intentaba separarse-¿Porque...porque porque...porque?- Repetía una y otra vez mientras que le daba golpes con los puños en su pecho. No podía parar de llorar, era un tonto por no saber lo que ella sentía, pero también lo entendía, ella hizo lo mismo cuando le pregunto si cumplió la promesa en clases.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sesshomaru. No quería verla así, no le gustaba que llorara, nunca le gusto, y lo peor es que lloraba por su culpa. Sintió como su llanto se calmaba y ella se separaba de el para verlo a los ojos. Estaban rojos por el llanto y aun estaban con lagrimas esperando ser derramadas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se notaban los pequeños caminos de las lagrimas caídas hace un momento.

-Eres un tonto- Dice apartándose mas- No puedo creer que fueras capaz de pensar que yo te había olvidado, tu me salvaste la vida dos veces y fuiste mi primer y único amor. Veo que no me conocías tanto después de todo, y yo a ti tampoco.

-No digas eso, sabes como soy, es solo que me entro la duda- Dice acercándose a ella, Kagome no hizo ningún movimiento. El le agarro la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.- Tu también fuiste mi primer y único amor y desde que me fui no pude olvidarte.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto dudosa, sabiendo a pesar de todo que no mentía por el hecho de que sus ojos mostraban sinceridad y amor hacia la persona que tenia enfrente, que era ella.

-Hablo enserio Kagome, y para que sepas que no miento después le puedes preguntar a Rin que clase de persona le gusta, te llevaras una sorpresa, pero eso si, no quiero que te quedes sola ni un segundo con ella, aunque confío en ti, no lo hago mucho en ella, por mas que sea mi amiga.

-¿Porque?

-Cuando le preguntes lo veras.

-¿Entonces nunca rompiste la promesa?

-No, la rompí a los doce años, estaba confundido y no sabia lo que sentía, pero a los catorce lo entendí todo, lamento no haberla podido cumplir.

-No importa.-Dice Kagome negando con la cabeza- Prometimos no dejar de amarnos, tu no la rompiste, solo estabas confundido, nada mas.

-Me encanta cuando me consuelas, ¿sabes?- Dice luego de haberse acercado a su oído. Apenas sintió su respiración chocar con su piel se sobresalto y se le erizo la piel, sentir su voz ronca y seductora tan cerca suyo le provoco un rubor en sus mejillas que parecía volverse mas rojo a cada segundo. Pensaba que se desmayaría en ese instante. Recordó todas las veces que lo había consolado y siempre le hizo lo mismo provocando la misma reacción en ella, nunca le gusto.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso- Le dice apenas en un susurro audible, no le salia la voz a causa de su nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así sigue siendo verdad- Continua mientras la apega mas a el, le encantaba su aroma, olía a jazmín, el mismo olor que cuando eran pequeños. Nunca se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.

-Sabes que nunca te saque de mi cabeza, tu aroma, tu voz, tu sonrisa, todo me encanto de ti desde el primer momento que te vi.

No podía creer lo que oía, jamas creyó que le diría una confesión así a ella. Intento decir algo, sin embargo nada salia de su garganta mas que pequeños gemidos.

-Por favor- Continua Sesshomaru mientras la apegaba mas, si eso era posible, a si mismo.-No digas nada, solo dejame disfrutar este momento.-Ella lo entendió al instante, sabia lo que era querer estar con la persona que mas amas en el mundo de esa forma para toda la vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, lo abrazo también y dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho, permaneciendo así durante lo que para ellos parecieron horas, pero para el mundo solo minutos.

-Yo también te extrañe- Interrumpe Kagome- Y estuve esperándote todo este tiempo, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, pero eso no importaba porque yo te esperaría incluso hasta mas allá de la muerte.

-Jamas me olvidaría de ti y lamento haberte hecho esperar por tanto tiempo.

Ambos se separaron por un momento para verse a los ojos y luego comenzaron a acercarse hasta que unieron sus labios en un pequeño rose que fue incrementándose a caricias mas profundas mientras sus mentes volaban hacia un mundo donde no había nada mas que ellos dos para amarse por la eternidad.


End file.
